1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to nozzle apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved hose nozzle wherein the same is arranged for ease of manual manipulation and operation in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Nozzle structure of various types are utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified by the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,997,131; 4,776,517; 4,840,313; 4,508,272; and 3,497,141.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a nozzle structure arranged for ease of manipulation in use and convenience in orientation of fluid flow through the nozzle structure in a selective manner and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.